Answering machines local to a telephone can be used to record incoming calls that are left unanswered by a user. Sometimes the answering machine is connected between the telephone and a wall plug into a telecommunication system, while in other cases, the answering machine is integrated into a same device as the telephone. When an incoming call goes unanswered by the user, the answering machine answers the call, and gives the caller an opportunity to leave an audio recording. In the case where the answering machine includes a speaker, the audio can be played real-time through the speaker while it is being left by the caller (and recorded by the answering machine). This allows the user to listen to the message in real-time, and potentially intercept the call from the answering machine before the caller hangs up. As an alternative to an answering machine local to the telephone, some telecommunication systems provide a voicemail system using entities remote from the telephone. These remote entities manage redirecting unanswered calls to a capture mechanism, and maintain the recordings for user access. Due to its remote nature, a voicemail recording is typically inaccessible by the user until the recording has completed. Thus, a user not only loses the ability to hear a message as it is being left in real-time, but additionally loses the ability to intercept and/or answer the call during capture of the real-time message.